Galactic Empire - A Lego Star Wars Story
Galactic Empire - A Lego Star Wars Story (''auch Galactic Empire I, oder Galactic Empire Episode I)'' ist ein im Jahr 2017 produzierter Brickfilm des ElevenerStudios und seinem Tochterunternehmen 2017 Project von LegoElfiProductions. Der Film startete am Heiligabend dem 24. Dezember 2017 auf YouTube. Im Sommer 2018 wurde eine visuell und technisch überarbeitete Version des Films gedreht und im September 2018 veröffentlicht. Dieser bildet mit seinen beiden Versionen den Anfang der Galactic Empire Triologie, welche derzeit auf Hochtouren fortgesetzt wird. Die Fortsetzung Galactic Empire II - Clash of the Empires soll vorraussichtlich im Jahre 2020 veröffentlicht werden. Weitere geplante Projekte sind Galactic Empire III und der inoffizielle vierte Teil Galactic Empire - Legacy, was allerdings nie offiziell bestätigt worden war. Ein Gerücht besagt außerdem einen weiteren Film: Pravus - The Prequel of Galactic Empire oder eine Vorgeschichte zu Maxx. 'Handlung:' Der Film beginnt damit, dass ein Sternenzerstörer über den Minenplaneten Pharrus Prime hinweg fliegt. Aufgrund eines Hinterhalts der Rebellenzelle ihres Admirals Raddus muss der Basiskommandant den imperialen Kommandant Pravus zu sich beordern. Die Rebellen schaffen es währenddessen wertvolle Frachten aus dem Lager der Basis zu stehlen und die Pläne dieser zu erobern. Der Kommandant von Pharrus Prime muss sich geschlagen geben und wird für sein Verhalten und Inkompetenz von Pravus, dem Bodenkommandanten des Pharrus Prime Sektors, hingerichtet. Pravus Befehl die Rebellen mit Tie-Jägern zu jagen scheitert und er wird von einem Colonel an den dunklen Lord Darth Vader fälschlicher Weise als inkompetenter Offizier verraten. Vader, welcher von seinem angeblichen Versagen Kenntnis erhält, kontaktiert diesen auf Pharrus Prime, um ihn nach Coruscant zu beordern. Dort soll Pravus seine Aktionen vor dem Imperialen Senat verantworten. Bevor dieser jedoch aufbricht, kontaktiert er seinen Söldnerfreund Du`ro um Kontakt zu einer Rebellenzelle aufzunehmen. Pravus merkt nun langsam, dass wenn er einfach im Imperium bleiben würde, wahrscheinlich von letzterem für sein Versagen getötet wird. Daraufhin begibt er sich nach Coruscant. Nach einer lausigen Stellungnahme vor dem Senat, wird er auf einer Landeplattform von Duro angesprochen. Bevor die imperialen Wachen diesen töten können, gibt er seine Informationen über einen Kontaktmann auf Tatooine an Pravus weiter. Kurz darauf wird er von einem Sturmtruppler erschossen. Pravus begibt sich nach Tatooine in Jabbas Palast und trifft seinen Kontaktmann. Dieser stellt sich als Smice heraus und verschafft Pravus Kontakt zu seinen "Rebellenfreunden". Smice, welcher Pravus nicht vertraut, wird kurz darauf von Jabbas Wachen überwältigt und dem Rancor zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Pravus gelingt dagegen die Flucht. In der Wüste wird er von Aaro, einem Kommandanten der Rebellenzelle überwältigt und nach Dantooine eskortiert. Auf Dantooine hat der Mon Calamari Raddus eine kleine Rebellenzelle aufgebaut um eines Tages gegen das Imperium zu kämpfen. Nach einem Gespräch mit Pravus, trifft Raddus die Entscheidung Pravus nach Pharrus Prime zu begleiten. Auf Pharrus Prime angekommen kämpft er sich bis zum Zentrum der Basis durch, wird jedoch von dem mittlerweile eingetroffen Vader überwältigt und auf seinen Sternzerstörer gebracht. Zur gleichen Zeit haben Aaro und seine Truppe unterschlupf in zwei Frachtkisten gefunden und lassen sich so ebenfalls unentdeckt auf den Sternzerstörer bringen. Vader verlässt daraufhin die Basis und und tötet die restlichen Rebellen. Dann wird er von einem Thermaldetonator erwischt und vorübergehend ausgeschaltet. Vader kann gerade noch gerettet werden, bevor die Plasmaraffinerie explodiert. Der Sternzerstörer kommt auf Coruscant an und Pravus wird an seinen ehemaligen Kollegen Maxx übergeben. Dieser übergibt Pravus zu seinen Truppen, um nach Coruscant zur Exekution geflogen zu werden. Kurz bevor Pravus und einige seiner Kollegen getötet werden, gelingt ihm durch Aaro und die von Raddus ausgesanten A - Flügler Staffel die Flucht. Maxx, welcher versucht die Rebellen mit einem Peilsender zu beschießen schlägt fehl und die Rebellen entkommen nach Dantooine. Vader begibt sich nach Mustafar um seine besten Kopfgeldjäger zusammen zu rufen. Dieser gibt den Befehl, Pravus und die Rebellen zu jagen. 'Produktion:' Die Produktion begann kurz nach Weihnachten 2016. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war allerdings über die Handlung des Films noch nichts ausgearbeitet. Die erste Testszene wurde am 26.12.2016 aufgenommen und fertiggestellt. Die Tage darauf wurden viele weitere Szenen gefertigt. Unter anderem die Schlacht von Pharrus Prime und die erste Version der Vader - Pravus Konversation. Mitte Januar erschien dann der erste Teaser Trailer zu Galactic Empire. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war der Film jedoch gerade einmal zu wenigen Prozenten fertiggestellt. Der Releasetermin wurde Ende Januar 2017 angekündigt. Nach einer Überarbeitung der ersten Storyentwürfe, verstrich der Termin in den Mai 2017. In diesem Zeitraum wurden zu einem Großteil die Szenen auf Dantooine und eine weitere Pravus - Vader Konversation gedreht. Doch der Upload verzögerte sich erneut und weitere Szenen wurden bis Mitte Juli aufgenommen. Aufgrund von privaten Gründen des Regiesseurs musste ein unverzüglicher Drehstop in die Wege geleitet werden. Die Produktion wurde dann im Oktober 2017 wieder aufgenommen. Im Oktober wurden dann die Mustafarszenen und die Hinrichtungsszene abgedreht. Nachdem auch weitere Szenen aufgenommen wurden, musste die Produktion wieder gestoppt werden. Diese Pause ging dann bis Ende November 2017. Im November entstanden dann zu einem Großteil die ersten digitalen Weltraumszenen. Aufgrund des fehlenden Equipments und der begrenzten Möglichkeiten den Film qualitativer zu machen, mussten alle bisherigen Stop-Motion Aufnahmen der Raumschiffe, durch spontane Realliferaumschiffsequenzen ersetzt werden. Anfang Dezember wurde dann der letzte Produktionsstop festgelegt. Erst nach der Veröffentlichung von Star Wars - Die Letzten Jedi, wurde die Motivation des ElevenerStudios und des Directors wieder geweckt. Am 21. Dezember begann der finale Drehstart. Dieser zog sich dann bis in die frühen Morgenstunden des 24. Dezembers an welchem er dann auch gegen Mittag veröffentlicht wurde. Obwohl die Planung und Produktion ein ganzes Jahr in Anspruch nahmen, wurden umgerechnet nur zwei Wochen lang in wirklichen Kulissen gedreht. Diese zwei Wochen waren das gesamte Stop - Motion Material. Nachdem der Film rasch zu einem kleinen Erfolg wurde, begann LegoElfiProductions ungefähr vor Silvester 2017 zusammen mit RoastbeefTV mit der Planung von Galactic Empire II. Galactic Empire II wurde daraufhin offiziell am 31. Dezember 2017 angekündigt. Für die Fortsetzung wurde nach kurzem Beschluss dann auch Anfang Januar Brickstorming in das Drehbuch einbezogen. Weiteres bei Galactic Empire II - Clash of the Empires. Ungefähr vier Monate später, begann ElevenerStudioFilms mit der Planung einer digitalen Überarbeitung von Galactic Empire. Diese sollte die mangelhaften Weltraum Sequenzen durch deutlich verbesserte CGI-Sequenzen ersetzen. Dialoge wurden umgeändert, Szenen nachgedreht und nicht verwendete Audiospuren wieder eingesetzt. Außerdem wurden rausgeschnittene Alternativsoundtracks für die neuen Szenen eingebaut. LegoElfiProductions komponierte extra für die Neuauflage zwei neue Soundtracks. Zwei weitere wurden hinzugefügt und die Originale für verlängerte Szenen in ihrer vollen Länge eingebaut. Der Hauptgrund war außerdem, die Abweichungen zum Kanon auszubessern. Im September 2018 wurde der fertige Final - Cut dann hochgeladen. 'Soundtrack:' Der Soundtrack von Galactic Empire wurde erst Ende des Jahres 2017 gefertigt. Die Motive und Melodien richten sich stark an die Originalkompositionen von John Williams, wirken jedoch durch ihren elektronischen Klangstil etwas entfremdet. LegoElfiProductions schuf aber auch Themen zu den eigenen Charakteren. Dieses sind einmal das Pravus Theme (im Film zu hören als The Arrival of Pravus and the Interceptors), die Pravus and the Empire Suite (eine abgewandelte Version des Pravus Theme''s), ein ''Tatooine Theme (anlehnung an Jedha Arrival aus Rogue One), das Dantooine Theme (arrangierte und abgewandelte Version von Binary Sunset), Execution und das Space Battle Theme (anlehnung an den Kampf auf Jedha in Rogue One). Gespielt wird der Soundtrack von einem Orchestral Synthesizer und einem E - Piano. Titelliste: Released Album: Trivia: *Galactic Empire wurde durch den Star Wars Film Rogue One - A Star Wars Story inspiriert. *Wenn der Sturmtruppler in den Hangar zum Colonel geht, sieht man einen Transporter der Ersten Ordnung. *Die Dialogszene per Hologramm zwischen Vader und Pravus wurde durch die Hologrammszene zwischen Snoke und Hux aus Die Letzten Jedi inspiriert. *Pravus Gemächer wird von zwei Schattensturmtruppen bewacht. *Wenn Pravus den Verschlüsselungscode in den Holotisch einspricht spricht er diesen als 21-87 aus. 21-87 ist die Nummer des Zellentraktes aus Star Wars Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung ''in welchem Prinzessin Leia festgehalten wird. Außerdem ist diese Zahl die Nummer des desertierten Sturmtrupplers Finn aus ''Star Wars Episode VII - Das Erwachen der Macht (FN-2187). *Wenn Pravus in Jabbas Palast auftaucht sieht man im Hintergrund einen Lego Zombie aus Minecraft. *Auf Dantooine nutzt Raddus so ziemlich die selben Worte wie er es fünf Jahre später in Rogue One tun wird. *Auf dem Landeplatz vor dem Bunkereingang der Basis auf Pharrus Prime liegt ein B1-Kampfdroide. *Wenn Pravus auf Coruscant den Schattenwächter tötet hat dieser den selben Schrei wie Saesee Tiin in Star Wars Episode III - Die Rache der Sith. *Der schwarze vermummte Mann in Vaders Festung ist Vanee, der Diener von Darth Vader aus Rogue One. * Kategorie:Filme